


Potter. Again

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is an intern at a Ministry department near Draco's. They end up fucking and Draco tries for a long time to deny it means anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter. Again

She's sixteen so Draco tries to comfort himself with the fact that she's legal but it does not do much. For fuck's sake he knows her because she dated and then dumped his son! He is working in the Ministry on analysing uses of drugs and potions in crime and she's interning somewhere near his department on something to do with potions. Shite. He doesn't even know where. 

What he does know is that she has a thing for him and her legs fit just perfectly over his shoulders. He knows she makes these quiet panting noises in the back of her throat as he fucks her over his desk. He knows she likes to drop her head off the edge and feel the blood rush to her head because it ' _gives her a rush_ ' and he knows Astoria stopped putting out years ago. 

That is what he knows. 

She's clearly not experienced. The first time she sucks him off it is kind of cringe worthy but _fuck_ she is enthusiastic and he's glad to help her work him. He's smug when she confesses she has never done it before though she's fucked people. He pictures his son's face as continues with his work. He feels younger. 

After a few weeks she doesn't leave right after. She asks what he's working on. She listens when he explains. Potter doesn't do that. He rolls his eyes and shifts from foot to foot waiting on the point that helps him put people in prison. How can his daughter be so fucking different? After she spends twenty minutes debating whether newt eyes will help or hinder his latest project he fucks her roughly. He almost hopes it will make her back off. He doesn't want to admit that he likes the company and the chats and yeah the sex too but mostly the chats.

He certainly doesn't want to admit he knows a way to get her to be his apprentice through Hogwarts so she can visit once a week. He tells himself it is because he wants to fuck. He knows it is because he is thrilled at the idea of teaching someone and sex is just a bonus.

She finds that out herself and they sign her up together. She works hard during the week at what he sets for her and as time goes by they fuck less and talk more. Draco knows he is screwed. Somehow he doesn't mind it. She's nearly seventeen now. She's not a child. He's spent too long doing what others want of him. 

He takes her to a hotel during the Christmas holidays and he doesn't fuck her but makes love to her. He's gentle and she doesn't go to pieces like he feared. She smiles and curls into him as she sleeps. No tears. He's more excited for her graduation than he was for his own son's two years before. He's screwed. He's fucked up.

He's in fucking love with Harry Potter's daughter.


End file.
